Goodbye
by TheUltimateSonicFanGirl
Summary: Raphael's reaction to Leonardo sacrificing himself at the end of the season 1 finale, as well as an alternate ending. Rated T for character death.


**Dude, this was ****_begging _****to be made.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I did, though._

* * *

Raphael swore that his brother was suicidal, for this was the second time he was doing this to them today. Telling them to leave, nobly saving the day at the possible cost of his own life. Why did his brother have to be so stupid?

No, not stupid. He was brave.

Leonardo was holding Krang Prime with Mikey's kusarigama chain.

"Go! I can't hold him off any longer!"

"Leo!" Raph had cried out, desperately making his way toward his brother. He would have succeeded too, had Donnie and Mikey had not held him back as the escape pod closed. Without Leo. Raphael finally broke free from his brothers' grip and ran to the front of the glass dome, eyes wide with shock and disbelief. "Leonardo."

He watched his older brother get smaller and smaller as the pod made its way out of the Technodrome. When it finally finished its journey, the pod made a rather large splash in the ocean below. The escape pod opened up, allowing the people inside to leave at free will. You know, had the pod had not been on the coast of the Atlantic. Raphael watched in horror as the Technodrome exploded and sank to the bottom of the sea. He felt his heart shatter.

Gone. Leo was gone. He was the leader now.

The shocking realization made him sit down. He felt like crying. No, he felt like having an emotional breakdown right here and right now. But he didn't. Something was holding him back. He heard the silent sobbing of Mikey, and he instantly felt like comforting him, even though he wasn't the comforting type. He wanted to do something, anything, to get his mind off the death of his brother. But it felt as if he was frozen in time. He just sat there, knees to his chest, eyes wide, staring at the sea as if looking at it will somehow bring his brother back.

He did not know how long he stayed like that, or if he would have stayed like that forever, because he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Raph," He heard Donatello's voice from far away. "Raph, come on, we gotta go." He sounded broken.

He still did not budge. What would Master Splinter say? How would he react when he discovers the cold, hard truth that his eldest would never be coming back?

"R-raph..."

It was the sound of his baby brother's voice that snapped him out of it. Never had he sounded so sad.

"Come on Raph, we gotta go," He heard Don's voice call again, "They'll think we're the Kraang."

Raphael felt the courage to speak, "No."

"W-what?"

"We gotta find Leo, he's down there-"

"Under piles of rubble. Which we will never be able to uncover, let alone find, do you know how deep the sea is!?"

Raph glared at the purple-clad ninja. "I'm not leaving without my bros. _All _of my bros."

He watched as Donatello looked from the sea, to April, to Mikey. Both had nodded.

"Fine. But we search for 1 hour. I repeat, _1 hour_. Then we go back home."

Raph nodded and dived into the sea, Donnie and Mikey not far behind. Raphael knew there was a bad chance of finding Leo, but still he harbored a hope of finding him, alive.

.:~tmnt~:.

They did not search for an hour, like Don had said. No, they searched until nightfall and hours more.

Raphael surfaced once more. His eyes scanned the surface for the 100th time that night.

"Raph." He turned his head toward Don. "We need to leave. Mikey's getting tired." Raph glanced at Mikey, who looked like he was about to pass out on the spot.

"A-alright." He cursed himself for sounding so weak. He was supposed to be the strong one now. The boys swam to the pier, which Mikey attempted to make a joke.

"Boy, that was some fishing trip huh?" The attempt was so weak, not even Mikey himself could smile.

Raphael stared out at the black sea. Somewhere, in that big, black nothingness, was his brother's corpse. The thought was so bizarre, yet so real, that his brother was gone forever. One of the many lost souls of the world. His vision blurred as tears welled up in his eyes.

_No. Not now. Please no._

But he could not hold it back any longer. He let out a heart-breaking scream as he finally broke down. Tears flowed freely as he pounded the pier in frustration. The last time he had truly cried was when he was seven. That was when he decided to use anger to express his feelings instead. But now, he just couldn't hold it anymore. He felt someone hugging him. Mikey. For the first time in a long time, he hugged his brother back, clutching Mikey as if he was his life source. He felt Donnie joining the hug as well.

Raph cried even harder.

_Goodbye, big brother._

* * *

**There's already like, five stories like this! XD Nice to know everyone has the same idea!**

**Honestly, what I think Nick should have done, is that everyone think Leo is dead, but he arrives a couple episodes into the second season. Since it's obvious that the Kraang are coming back. They could have found him captive to the Kraang! Why don't they think about this stuff!? Do you know how awesome it would have been!?**

**Be sure to review!**

**Ultimate, out!**


End file.
